The Vampires' Locket
by Phoenix-Girl88
Summary: There are alot of mysterious murders happening around town, and the spirit Detectives think that there are something other than humans among them. So Hiei and Kurama are asigned to figure out who is behind this and stop them before more people gets killed
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer says, I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

****

A.N.- There will be some words in Japanese and they will be translated at the bottom of the chapter.

****

The Vampires' Locket

__

Chapter one

" Well, looks like we got another one. This time it was a farmer's daughter. And with the same exact clues, none."

"Nothing! Damn, why can't we ever get anything on this guy?"

"Well, we found one thing out of the ordinary."

"Well? What is it?"

"Two parallel puncture wounds on the neck, and a silver heart locket."

"That's the same as the first 2 victims."

The officers looked at the latest victim laying on the bed. Sighing, the chief left followed by his officer. In the shadows lurked a pair of crimson eyes. After the officers left safely, out stepped the fire-ice demon, also known as Hiei. He walked out and scanned the bodies.

"Hn, another one so soon. I didn't think they would strike for at least a week."

Hiei then disappeared and reappeared in front of two large doors at Koenma's place. . Two ogres stood in front of the doors. Seeing it was Hiei they let him pass through. He walked in the doors and down a hallway and stopped in front of a desk.

"Well?" the young god inquired of the demon.

"It's just as I thought. It's the work of the vampires."

"Hmm.They've somehow managed to pass through They've somehow managed to pass through portal, between their world and the human world."

"You are very astute, aren't you?"

"That is why I am in charge when my father is gone." The toddler stated, ignoring the way that sentence was dripping with sarcasm. "Now I want you to go and contact the others, I want this thing solved so I don't have to check in anymore souls."

With out a word, Hiei disappeared. He ran out as fast as he could to get out of the place. He jumped down into the human world; he had to go visit someone. This whole vampire thing was getting out of hand.

"Earlier this morning the body of a 18-year-old girl was found in the just outside her home. No more information has been given on how she died, but police think it is the same killer. Seeing as there is nothing but two punctures on the left side of the neck. Police advise everybody within city limits stay in your house and lock all the doors at night. More updates at ten. Back to you Sean."

The third victim had been found, although it didn't take long for Kurama to put it together. He had had it figured out by the first victim.

"Vampires."

"You say something dear?" his precious mother asked.

"No mother. Just thinking." The gentle son responded.

"Oh, well, dinner will be ready in another hour. Could you watch it for me? I have to run to the store to get more chicken seasoning."

"Alright. Be careful mother!"

"I'll be back, don't worry."

Kurama just smiled as his mother shut the door. Don't worry, well that's all he could do. With these sudden deaths, narrowing his eyes he shut of the television, then he walked into the kitchen. He pulled a soda from the fridge then walked up stairs.

"What evidence is there this time?" he spoke to a figure in the shadows.

"None," Hiei said when he walked jumped from the top branch to meet Kuramas' window. "None, but two puncture marks on the neck and this."

He pulled a locket out of his coat. He threw it to Kurama. Kurama looked at it. It was a locket in the shape of a heart. It had diamonds outlining it. The chain and heart were both silver.

"There's nothing inside it. I checked. No finger prints, but the victims on the locket. Other than that there isn't much to lead on."

"Do you think this could be an old friend?"

"Who else could it be?"

"Do you think it's…?"

"Damion, possible."

Kurama was silent for awhile, Hiei watched him before asking,

"Still broken up about that broad?"

"No, it's just Damion never used lockets like this."

"I don't think any of them did, Reiku had a stash of the things though."

"Wasn't he shut and locked in the Portal of No Return."

"Yes, but it can't be opened from the inside."

"Then someone must have opened it from the outside."

Kurama sighed as he placed the locket on his desk. His emerald eyes narrowed, no one would open the portal unless Damion was back and she opened it. It was filled with the most notorious creatures in there. Only someone really crazy must have opened it and Damion wasn't that crazy…was she? Shaking his head he closed his eyes. He was getting ahead of himself. It probably wasn't even Reiku and Damion wasn't back. It was probably just a rebel, a wet-behind-the-ears vampire. He opened his eyes and looked Hiei.

"Keep me posted. Let me know when new evidence arises."

"Hn, don't you mean _if _any arises."

Hiei disappeared in a second. Kurama closed the window as he made his way down stairs. He checked the dinner, which was fine, so he sat at a stool and caressed the locket with his thumb. He was so concentrated that he didn't hear his phone ring the first few times. By the fourth ring Kurama grabbed the phone,

"Moshi-Moshi! This is Kurama speaking, how may I help you?"

"Kurama, it's your mother."

"Yes mother what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell that I'm stuck in an awful traffic jam, and I'll be a little later, so could you set dinner up if I'm not home in time?"

"Sure."

"You're a dear. Thanks I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay, bye mother."

Again sighing Kurama hung up the phone and sat in a chair. Closing his eyes he thought about the murders and the killer. He knew why there was a traffic jam. People want to go on vacation; they don't want to be here when 3 girls have died already. He wondered when the next victim will be found, when will they strike next?

Little did Kurama know that he had an unknown visitor watching him. The woman smiled as she tossed her pale blue hair aside. Her light grey eyes smirking, along with her mouth. When she smirked she showed off her sharp teeth. With a whisper and a kiss she said.

"My little fox, I'm watching you. I'm watching you." Then she disappeared with out a trace.

Far away from the city was a tall, dark and mysterious mansion, but that was just the outside. A black Mercedes pulled up to the gate to this mansion. Out stepped the pale, blond, grey-eyed girl. She walked up the front doors and pushed them open. She walked down a long hallway passing several doors. She walked straight into two doors that had a cross symbol on the door. She opened the door and walked inside.

"What news have you brought me, Damion?" a dark voice spoke to her when she entered.

"I've found out that the fire-ice and fox demon are both working on the case."

"Kurama and Hiei. My old friends. I should have known."

"I may have also found you a knew victim."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Her name is Mrs. Suichi."

"Excellent."

"It looks like this will be as fun as I thought, wouldn't you say Reiku?"

"Fun indeed. Fetch me a silver locket."

Damion bowed as she walked out of the room. She knew she would have found a way to open the door. It was worth it. Besides she couldn't have done all her self anyway. She walked further into the mansion. She walked into place that held a vault she walked up to the desk.

" I need the key to vault 13."

A man with purple hair and dark blue eyes and pale skin looked at her. He wore a white T-shirt and faded blue jeans. The boots on his feet wore worn, but still good.

"Vault 13 huh? You need another one so fast?"

"Reiku wants one."

"For himself?"

"No pin-head for the next victim. Now give me the key."

"How about you give a kiss then I give you the key."

"How about I beat the hell out of you and take the key. Or you just hand me the key and you won't get hurt. Your choice, but only one ends with you not in intensive care."

"You couldn't beat me up, Damion."

"Do really want to do this today Keith?"

"Do what?"

"What do mean, do what? Quit being a dumbass and give me the key to vault 13."

"Say please."

"Now Keith!"

Frowning, he reached back and handed her a round key that had 13 on the back. Smirking Damion walked past Keith and down the dark hall. She grabbed a torch and scanned the vaults. Finally she shoved the key into the hold and turned several times before it clicked and opened. Tossing her hair over her left shoulder she grabbed one of thousands of silver lockets.

Dropping it into her pocket she slammed it shut and twisted it back until it was locked. Pulling the key back she walked past the desk again and threw at Keith, who caught it in his left hand.

"Thanks so much Keith."

"Whatever."

Damion walked until just outside of the vault room. Sighing she turned the opposite corner and walked to the transportation room. She placed the locket on to a small platform the size of a floppy disk and typed, Reiku's desk, then pushed enter. The small trinket disappeared. Running her fingers through her lower back length hair and left.

"This is not going to be easy. It's Kurama, Yokou. She shut her eyes. She would have to forget the past, but seeing him earlier brought back memories. That she knew even he hid from.

"Why did you have to be here Kurama-sama?"

Looking out the window she let out a long sigh. She wasn't ready to face him again. As long as she didn't have to come face to face with him that's fine. She'd be okay. Or would she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Another victim has been found, but this time it's the body of young Michael Clemens. He was discovered by his mother this morning around 5:00 A.M. Is this the work of the same killer that killed the Claire sisters. More information at ten."

Sighing, Kurama closed his eyes as he muted the commercials and leaned back in his chair. Picking up a rustling noise he opened his emerald green eyes and glanced at the window.

"Ever here of knocking Hiei?"

"That only applies to doors."

"Right."

"I know I don't have to ask about Michael Clemens. The clues are just as helpful as with girls."

"Nothing."

Hiei shook his head, "Nope, nothing. Except this." Kurama looked his as he pulled out a silver Rolex watch."

"So? It's a watch. That's not a real clue."

"Humph, notice the color, It's silver just like the necklaces."

"Lockets."

"Lockets, necklaces, whatever. They both are worn on the neck. The point is this is the work of Reiku and Damion."

"I thought that Reiku attacked girls."

"Have you ever thought that Damion is the one that did this?"

Kuramas' eyes furrowed as he though about Damion. Her blond hair shifting in the breeze: her pale skin that shimmered in the moonlight the way her gray eyes shimmered when she laughed. He could see her as plain as day. Her soft voice speaking to him. Hiei raised his eyebrow as he watched Kuramas' glazed eyes.

"Earth to Kurama, anyone home?"

"Sorry," Kurama sighed, " What were you saying?"

"Never mined. Keep your self-updated. I've things to do."

"See ya."

"Hn."

Shaking his head he stood to his feet when he heard his mother come home. He walked down stairs as she walked in the door he smiled at her. She looked up at her son and gave him a sunny-motherly smile.

"Hey honey. Sorry it took me so long I got caught up in traffic and I meet the sweetest man, look what he gave me."

"What is it?"

Kurama looked down at what his mother held. What he saw he stood in horror. In her hand was a silver locket, embodied with silver crystals in the shape of a heart.

Hiei jumped up onto the top of a building. He looked down at the far away mansion. Narrowing his eyes he watched the manor. Leaping from the top of the building he landed in a nearby tree.

"Alright Reiku, where is your sorry ass?"

"He's right there in that mansion."

"Hiei whirled around at the sound of a female voice. Behind him stood a woman whom was slightly shorter than he was. She had knee length forest green hair. Her fierce blood red eyes fixated on him. She wore a short black mini skirt. Above the knee boots and a second skin red shirt covered by a black leather jacket.

"Where did you come from?"

"Nice to see you too."

"Things are never nice when you are around."

"You always know what to say don't you?"

"What are you doing here Austin?"

"Can't I ever just drop by to say hello?"

"You've never just dropped by just to say hello, ever. What the hell do you want?"

"Still as charming as ever, aren't you?"

"Cut to the chase Austin!"

"I just wanted to say hello, I told you?"

"Are you working for Reiku?"

Austin just smirked and stalked towards him, before saying.

"Let's say we are close friends now."

Then Hiei was grabbed from behind, pinning his arms at his sides. Austin sauntered up to him and pulled out a bandana, but before she tied it on his lips. She kissed Hiei. Hiei Tried to pull away, but with this big idiot holding him, he couldn't do much of anything. Austin pulled away, smirking. Then she tied the bandana around his lips.

"I apologize Hiei, but Reiku can't have you getting in the way of his plans."

Hiei just glared at her. Austin laughed as she snapped her fingers and disappeared. That was the last thing Hiei remembered before the darkness took him captive. The bulky brute tied him up and threw Hiei over his shoulder then he was gone in the blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime ore any of these characters. Only Reiku, Austin, and Damion. These are my characters, so no stealing! Anyway on with the fic!

Chapter 3

"What's wrong honey? You look pale."

"Who gave that to you?"

"A man…I can't recall his name…R…r…r."

"Reiku."

"Yes! That 's his name. He really was charming."

'I'll bet.' Kurama growled in his head. He smiled at his mother and told her that he was going. She gave him the typical "be careful, I love you" speech. Before he could leave. He swerved in and out of the crowd. He was going to see someone about this, and no one targets his mother, absolutely no one.

Hiei softly groaned as he slowly opened his eyes; shaking his head he looked at his surroundings. He was in a small, very dimly lit room. On his left was a very little window, and the moonlight cascaded into the room. He tried to move, that's when he realized that his hands were chained by his head; and his ankles had shackles, with very little moving space. ' Not like I can move much anyway. How in the hell did I get here? Wait! I remember…Austin.' His red eyes narrowed 'Where was she?'

"Well, well, well you're finally awake. It's about time."

"Where am I, and why am I here?"

"You keep you from interfering with Reiku's plan to overthrow and enslave the weak and pathetic human race."

" He won't get far! Trust me!"

Then Austin let out a loud and very annoying laugh. She looked at Hiei whose eyes just blazed with fire and fury. A smirk fell across her face as her eyes looked him over. Hiei noticed this and stuck his chin in the air and let out a very low and warning growl. A sly chuckle escaped the gorgeous, yet exceedingly annoying lips.

"And who's to stop him I wonder…you? Your puny little friends…I don't think so!"

"I will get out of here, and when I do I'm going to kick Reiku's ass, then yours you crazy bitch!"

Frowning Austin reared back and clocked him. He let out a low growl, and the fire ignited in his red eyes. Blood slowly trickled down his lip; this caught Austin's eye. With a smirk, she licked the blood from Hiei's chin and then she kissed him. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away. Her lips trailed to his neck.

"Demon blood always did taste better than any human blood."

"I dare you…I'm not afraid."

"I'm sure you're not."

Austin ran her tongue from under his chin to his pulse point. Hiei's heart sped up, not by choice. Her teeth punctured a little hole in his neck. Hiei let a small gasp escape; this caused her smirk to widen. She softly sucked on the blood, like she was sucking out of a straw. Again trying to pull away Hiei pulled back, kicking her in the shin, hissing she pulled back and glared at him.

"Don't touch me Austin…"

"You used to like my touch, what happened Hiei?"

"You left and became a vampire, then you kidnap me and have me chained up."

"A way that I prefer you to be."

"And won't be for long!"

Letting out a small chuckle, she caressed his cheek her eyes studying his face. Her gaze led deep into his eyes. 'Things can't be as they used to. He is a demon and I'm now and vampire, it wouldn't work…but damn he is still hot.' Her blood red eyes pierced his. Letting out a sigh, she pulled her hand away. She turned to go, but stopped, that's when she whirled around and slapped him.

"That's for calling me a bitch."

Smirking he retorted, "Hey. I call them as I see them."

"You're lucky I don't have all day to slap you around, jackass, or I would."

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you."

"Sure."

With the slam of a door she was gone. Hiei watched her retreating figure. His eyes fell to her hips. Shaking his head he closed his eyes. 'Damn that woman is still as sexy as ever, but it wouldn't work. Not now, now that she was a vampire.' He thought to himself, opening his eyes he looked the direction Austin left in.

"I can't let my feelings get in the way of defeating Reiku. I must succeed, I have too." With that He began to work on a way to get out of the chains. A small smirk appeared on his handsome face as he spotted something that could help a weak spot in the chains.

"Dumb asses, giving me very weak chains."

Damion walked out of her the shop and shoved her groceries in the car. Her hair was shoved in a ponytail. Growling she walked to the drivers seat and was about to open the door when a familiar voice stopped her hand at the lock.

"Hello Damion. Long time no see."

Her breath stopped and her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be, not yet, not now, not ever! Closing her eyes she turned around and was surprised that she came face to face with those beautiful emerald green eyes she had longed to look into for ever.

"Kurama. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Really about what?"

"Reiku."

"What makes you think that I would have anything to do with Reiku?"

"I'm a spirit detective Reiku, I know. I'm not stupid."

" What about Reiku do you want to know?"

"Where is he?"

A.N. End! Wait for the fourth chapter! Will be up soon! Until then please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damion sighed and closed her eyes she didn't want to tell, she must remain loyal to her master, but this was her lover not to long ago. Opening her eyes she looked straight at him, she noticed, in his eyes that this was about more than being a detective…it was something else that bothered him.

"You know very well that you won't get the answer by just asking…there's more to this than just finding out where Reiku is…I know you."

" Then you will tell Reiku to find another target…but he is to leave my mother alone!"

Oh…so it's _your_ mother he's targeting…I see. This is about protecting your mother. I hate to tell you this but I can't tell him what to do. He'll do it even if I tell him not to and find another target."

"Then I'll find him and make him stop…my mother will NOT be endangered by this."

"You're that protective are you?"

"Yes. She is me mother after all. I will not just sit back and watch him drag her in…she will not end up like all the other corpses."

'I wish he loved me that much…to protect me at any cost and love me 'til the end…I can't believe I threw it all away. I was a fool…No! I'm a vampire now…we are on opposite sides of the scale…besides he doesn't even want me back…I wish he did though…I still want him so much.' Damion thought as she looked into his emerald green eyes. She had to look away before she got to lost in them.

"Well, you are just going to have to find your own way to Reiku…but it wont be through me."

"Damion…"

She let a shiver go through her spin as he said her name…no whispered it…it almost sounded pleading. Looking up at those emerald green eyes, and nearly fell weak in the knees… 'Those eyes…those beautiful eyes. They look so…so…'

"Damion…please. I don't want my mother to get hurt…much less involved in this. Tell me where he is…or tell him to stop…if you don't," His voice grew serious all of the sudden, " Than I will find him and personally make him stop."

She was fighting a big conflict in her mind, she didn't know what to do. 'Should I tell him…should I talk to Reiku about another victim…or should I just let him find Reiku on his own. I want to help him…but…Reiku. I can't betray him…but Kurama…'

Kurama watched as Damion thought about it. He saw the conflict in her eyes, and wanted to help…but he didn't say a word. He be came more focused and listened to what she had to say as her beautiful lips opened to say something.

"I can't tell you where Reiku is," Kurama was about to say something, but Damion held a hand up, "But you may follow me…it's not exactly like I'm telling you is it?"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's either follow of find him all on your own."

With that she opened her door and shut it. As she started the car she looked at him and gave a small smile…she knew that he would follow, he cared about his mother too much…she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She softly prayed that he would follow, she wanted to see him again.

Meanwhile

Hiei dropped the chains to the ground and looked around the dungeon. He crept to the door and looked around. Pushing on the door…surprise and strange…and yet convenient. The door was unlocked.

" Damn idiots…I can't believe they left the door unlocked."

He was about to leave when a thought hit him, ' Why would they leave the door unlocked…they must know that I would find a way out of the chains…so why would they leave the door unlocked…they must be expecting me to leave…I have to be careful.'

He slowly stepped out into the narrow corridor, a chilly breeze brushed against his exposed skin. Shivering slightly he looked around for a clock of something. Spotting a black clock (A.N. Convenient…no?) hanging on the wall nearby. He quickly snatched the cloak and slipped over his shoulders. Feeling warmer he quickly dashed down the corridor and looked out ahead…a long dark hallway. 'That figures…damn what is with long dark hallways. Damn it I hate these things.'

He quickly ran ahead to the nearest door. He was going to find Reiku and kill him before all of this got out of hand. He wanted to go back to his life and not waste on some lame vampire that wants to rule the human race. He was in no mood. He opened the door. A bedroom…a nice bedroom. It was a light shade of red and had black trimming. There was a large set of window doors that lead to a balcony…but you could hardly see, because black drapes hung in front of them. To the left of the doors were two more tall doors, but these were wood doors, doors that had nice carvings on the front. The handles were golden and curved at the tip. More to the left was a bookcase that obviously held many different types of books. To the left of the bookcase was bed. The bed was King size and had black bed coverings and red sheets. The covers where a dark red with black trimmings all the way around the ends. The pillows were the same as the covers. A black veil that traveled all the way around surrounded the whole bed.

Stepping inside He noticed that the floor was carpeted. The carpet was another shade of dark red. Walking further inside he looked around some more. He didn't know why…but he was drawn to this room. It wasn't long before a voice stopped him.

"I knew it wouldn't be long until you found your way here."

Whipping around Hieis' eyes narrowed and hissed out her name, "Austin…"

Smirking she made her way to him, her hips swaying and her black hair cascading behind her. She wore a black strapless dress that hugged her chest and figure until it reached the end of her thighs and sprayed out, swaying with her hips. He stood there, partly in awe and partly in surprise.

"Do you like it? I picked it out to where for you."

"Humph…I doubt that."

"Don't it's true…I did. To tell you the truth…this damned thing is as uncomfortable as hell."

"I don't see why you'd where such a thing…especially for me."

"Really now…don't try to be modest we both know how hot and sexy we are…I just like to show it off and you hide it." She said the last sentence while taking his cloak off and let it fall to the floor. She then traced her finger up his neck and then down to the collar of his shirt. His hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist then knocking him down she kissed him. This time though, he didn't try to pull away…surprising him self and her. He slow started to kiss her back. He tried to resist…but her kisses, they were just so addicting that he didn't want to pull away.

He looped his hands around her waist and pulled her body towards him. She looped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her. ' God…he still kisses like a God would kiss. I forgot what it was like to have him kiss me this way…I forgot…how…much…I… love…him.' She let him deepen the kiss and gave a soft moan as she felt his hand travel up her back onto her shoulder. Her hands went up his neck and into his hair.

Hiei surprised her when he flipped her over. She opened her eyes to look up at his alluring crimson ones. They held a fiery passion…a passion that she knew as built and ignited by her. Hiei looked down into her red eyes thinking, 'What the hell am I doing? I hated her and…and…and now I'm kissing her. I can't do this…but I want her so bad. I don't know what the hell I'm getting my self into…Yes. I want her and I'm not going to leave something started unfinished. I'll stay…but only for awhile.' A kiss changed his mind to stay just a little longer. After all what a few hours with Austin do…It's not like has something important to do.

Outside the Mansion.

'Well this certainly looks inviting…a long dark hallway…perfect.' His Emerald eyes glanced around the long hallway. The darkness was blanketed on the walls and floor. He carefully made his way towards the long dark hallway. The whole mansion was a maze. He would have kept following Damion…but she lost him back at the entrance, but little did he know that he was being watched.

"Keep walking Foxy…it won't be long now." An evil person grinned, showing of long sharp vampire teeth. His gray colored eyes that were full of lust…a lust for blood. This one had a little of human and demon blood. A delicious combo. He licked his lips as the redhead stopped in front of a door. "Perfect. I'll be waiting Suuichi." With that the vampire disappeared.

Kurama slowly opened the door. He couldn't sense anything…but that doesn't mean that no one is in there. He narrowed his eyes and cautiously stepped inside the room. He just wanted to glance around to see if Reiku was in there. The first glance he saw nothing so he stepped further in the room. When he reached close to the middle of the room the door slammed shut behind him.

"What?!" But before he could turn around something grabbed his wrists from behind.

"I didn't think the fox demon would make such a dumb mistake as walking into a dark alone."

Kurama softly chuckled and softly smiled. "I knew you were behind me…which is why I came into this room. To Draw you in."

"What?"

Before the Vampire could do anything the rosewhip was wrapped tightly around his wrists and harshly pulled them together. Crying out the vampire released Kuramas' wrists and glared at Kurama, whom hovered above the fallen vampire.

"Tell me where I can find Reiku… and I'll spare your life."

"Go to hell!"

"Have it your way."

Kurama bent down and placed a seed on his chest. Saying a soft chant the seed slowly sunk into his chest. The vampire gave a small screech and then started to scream as vines protruded out of his skin and wrapped around his entire body. It muffled his screams as it wrapped around his face. After awhile the vampire quit screaming as his body fell silent.

"May Koenma have mercy on your soul."

As Kurama stood up two thick and arms wrapped around his waist pinning his arms at his sides. Gasping in surprise Kurama turned his head to see his attacker, it was the gray-eyed vampire that had just attacked him.

"But how? That was supposed to kill you!"

" Really? It's a shame that that was a copy…I knew that you would know I was in there so I put a copy to distract you so I got to sneak in. You are so easily distracted."

" I should have known…that was a pretty clever trick."

" You may be clever, but not clever enough!"

Kurama gave a surprised gasp as two sharp fangs sunk into the crook of his neck. The vampire softly chuckled as Kuramas' blood seeped into his mouth. Kurama tried to struggle…but not having his whip and not being able to reach his seeds, there was nothing he could really do. Kurama tried to gasp for air…but with his blood being drained there was nothing he could do. Closing his eyes he felt himself become light headed, he could hear his heart beat slow, his leg muscles gave way.

The vampire smirked, but decided to stop…he didn't want to kill the fox demon just yet. His arms released the boy as he pulled his lips away from Kuramas' neck. His gray eyes followed the redheads' body as it fell to the ground.

"Sleep tight Suuichi…your gonna need it."

With that he picked up the boys' limp body and threw him over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

****

Scene Change!

Austin slowly opened her eyes. She stretched her body and looked on the right side of her. A slow smile fell on her face. Hiei was fast asleep, on his back. One hand on his stomach the other beside his head. His lips were slightly parted as soft breaths came from him. The moon shone from the window and drifted onto his chest and well built abdomen.

"He…he looks so peaceful…I love the way he looks."

She brushed some raven bangs out of his face. She tilted he head to the side. She caressed his face her hand traveled down his neck and rested on his shoulder. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her crimson eyes and pulled the covers around them both. She wrapped her arms his waist, before falling back into a wonderful sleep.

A.N. End! For now anyway. I hope you enjoyed this. More to come! Until then review,review,review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Of any of the characters in that show. All of the other characters are mine!

Chapter 5

Damion walked down the hall and entered her bedroom, she didn't really need to buy groceries because she was a vampire. She was surprised that Kurama didn't question her. Now all she had to do was find him. Turning a corner she collided with a solid object. 'Funny I don't remember there being a wall there.' She looked up only to come face to face with. . .

"Keith. What are you doing up here? Your ass should be guarding the keys!"

"I decided to take my break."

"You don't have a break!"

"I do now. Reiku gave me a shift change."

"A. . .shift. . .change?"

"Yup, I've got another person watching them for me. Here let me help you up."

I can help myself up thank you!"

Damion picked her self up, batting away Keiths' hand in the processes. Keith just smiled at her frowning face. He thought it was cute when she got mad like this. She dusted her self off, noticing that Keith was staring at her. She knew he liked her, but she didn't like him. Not in the least.

"Go find a wall to stare at Keith cause I have no time for this!"

"Why in such a hurry?"

"I…need to find some one."

"Really? Maybe I can help?"

"Nope. I can find him on my own than you."

"Okay…whatever."

Keith was just about to walk away when he smirked cause he had just remembered something.

"Oh, Damion! Did you hear they found a new prisoner. If I recall correctly he went by the name of…Kurama?"

Damions' breath escaped her lips as she heard that name. I couldn't him…It just couldn't be the same Kurama. He's to stealthy to get caught. She closed her eyes and took a quiet deep breath she turned to face him, then as best she could, she glared at him.

"Well for your information, Keith, I don't really give a damn about the information on this new prisoner. Now get back to your station Keith! And I really don't believe that lie about you having a shift change. Reiku will be very mad if and when he finds out that you were away from your post…if you don't want him to find out then I suggest you get your ass down there…NOW!"

As she finished her sentence she stomped away leaving Keith in a stunned silence. Then a smirk appeared on his face, he knew that she had a thing for Kurama she just wouldn't show it. Then again she was right about his job, he needed to get down there or else Reiku would have his head.

Turning the corner she broke out into a run, she had to get to the cells and fast. If Reiku had already been there…oh she didn't want to think about it. Being in this place Reiku had the slight advantage. She just had to find him, and not make it look so obvious that she was looking for him.

****

Scene Change

Hiei shifted, groaning a little as the sleep was lifted from his eyes. Crimson eyes scanned the now darker room. Shutting his eyes again he stretched and sat up. A groan caught his attention. Pulling the covers back he found Austin fast asleep beside him. He would have been in awe of her if he hadn't realized what had just happened.

"Damn it! I can't believe I did that! How could I bee so weak!" He growled at him self as he got dressed and grabbed his sword. That shouldn't have happened. Why did that happen. He knew why, that temptress had somehow tempted him, and he got weak enough to actually get in bed with her.

"Well, it won't happen again. I will not fall prey to her temptation again." He began to round a corner he ran into someone…a female. He knew her to no other than Damion.

"Hiei! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to stop Reiku you idiot! Why else!"

"Don't take that tone with me Demon boy! I'm in a hurry!"

"Hurry for what…master Reiku calling? Oh better not keep him waiting!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Hiei was just quick enough to dodge her punch. She growled as she glared at him. Her gray eyes bore into his soul. Hiei wasn't intimidated, he just glared right back at her his crimson pools meeting her gray ones. After about a minute or so Damion sighed.

"Look I need to get out of here…I really am in a hurry."

"So go already…what are you jus t standing around for!"

"I'm going to ask you for your help."

"What, my help? I wouldn't help a vampire if my life depended on it!"

"If a friends life did? Would you?"

"Kurama?"

"Yes…he is in the dungeons. I need to get there before Reiku does."

Hiei stared at her for a minute, a little unsure about trusting her. Closing his eyes he gave a sigh then opened them again. She looked away and ran past him.

"You may join me if you change your mind."

Hiei looked after her then closed his eyes. He had to make a decision and fast. On one end he could find and destroy Reiku, on the other he could find Kurama, help Damion and defeat Reiku with help.

"Since when do I need help."

A.N. End! For now, sorry it took so long to update! Please, please, please, review! Ja ne!


End file.
